Rougehunter
by Reaper56
Summary: The guild has become corrupt. a hunter that has been cast down from grace must join a group to eliminate the guild to help the people
1. Chapterone:Stowaway

**_Authors note: this is a story based on the world of monster hunter. This is my first story so it may be going through several edits in the future._**

~~~

Chapter one

Stowaway

The guild would recruit anyone even young children, sending them off to their eventual death. The guild was corrupt making foolish decisions. Famine and fear was common as monsters were constantly attacking villages tearing apart anyone. The guild only protected themselves as well as taxing anyone for self profit, quieting anyone who spoke out against them. The guards took over households taking whatever they want. There have even been rumors that they conduct experiments on humans and monsters

Faolan a hunter who has fallen from grace and has become a fugitive running from the guild. Was walking around a corner into a dark alleyway after performing a successful heist on a wealthy member of the guild, was surprised to see someone waiting for him. The stranger was in a strange hooded robe with a crest on the front depicting a wyvern being cut in half. The stranger spoke in a tone that sounded dangerous as if he could snap your neck at any moment "we have noticed your heist and could use someone with skills like yours to help out cause". _Is he apart of the gaurd do I need to fight today? _Wondered Faolan getting ready for any attack. Then the stranger spoke as if reading his mind "i am not an enemy" " I am here to recruit you to help destroy the guild and end this madness".

This was not what Faolan was expecting to happen today but he was interested "what's in it for me?" "Will it help the people or will it just create another corrupt organization?" "Why me?". "We need an assasian who's good at sneaking in and knows his way around a fight and is good at thieving" said the hooded stranger "there will be pay as well as the thrill of the kill" "we will create a just government that follows the wishes of the people" promised the stranger. "What's your name" spoke Faolan, "you may call me Burn" replied the stranger. "Are you interested" asked Burn, _this might be a trap to catch me or kill me or it might help people_ "let me think about it". "You have three days" Burn said turning to leave. "Wait!" Faolan shouted but he was gone.

Faolan went to his hideout which is nothing more than a building that was abandoned due to a monster attack. The area is dangerous but he made sure to take precautions by laying traps in the area. But when he was getting closer to his hideout he found some of his traps were tripped. There was several bodies they were apart of the gaurd, they were brutally slashed open by sharp wires blood was everywhere. Worried that his hideout was found he set out stealthily keeping watch for guards. Then he saw them, they were trying to get into the hideout by the front door and were shouting about how it could be trapped "what if there's a trap it could kill us all!" Shouted one of the guards angrily.

While they were bickering I decided to go around and sneak attack them. He unsheathed his blade which was part of a set of two but was lost to a attack by a powerful monster. I climbed up onto the roof and prepared to jump off and stab a gaurd through the skull. Making the leap I thrust my blade into the skull of a gaurd making him spout blood like a fountain killing him instantly. There were four more guards, while the gaurds were trying to figure out what just happened I ran over sliding cut one of the main artery's of a guards leg sending him to the ground instantly. The rest of the guards finally figuring out what just happens got into a combat stance. I waited for the guards to charge at me and when they did I partied two guards attacks then swept the other guard off his feet. I quickly cut the neck of the guard making my blade slick with blood. The other guards feared that they might be next started quivering with fear. They tried to stab me but I quickly side stepped the attack and severed his head. The other gaurd suddenly dropped his weapon "I surrender!" He shouted. _I might be able to get information from him _I thought "how did you find this place" I said menacingly "Someone said there was a dangerous criminal around here we don't know who it was they were staying anonymous!" Said the trembling gaurd. Then out of nowhere a Velocidrome a low level large monster, came charging out of some ruined buildings hearing all the commotion and smelling the blood. It was hungry so I decided to book it leaving behind the guard as food for it. The guard horrified by this new threat was paralyzed with fear, the velocidrome stalked slowly toward him and made a cry as if calling for friends or some kind of victory screech. The velocidrome started takeing bites out of the poor gaurd eating him alive his screams were horrible eventually becoming choking sounds as he choked on his on blood. Not wanting to see anymore I ran to town.

I lied low until the third day where I was waiting in the same alleyway where I first met Burn my mind made. "Did you make up your mind?" A voice said suddenly behind him. "I have decided to go" I said

"Good" replies burn "there's a sand ship going to Val Harbor sneak into the ship and once you get to Val Harbor we will contact you". Once I have finished the conversation I got what little things I have and set out to sneak onto the ship I will be a stowaway and will have to keep myself hidden for a while but hopefully this will help the people.

~~~

**That was my first chapter there will be spelling errors but they will eventually get fixed. Please tell me if you see any or any other mistakes. Also tips for this website will be greatly appreciated. And remember this is my first chapter I still got to get the hang of this.**


	2. Chaptertwo:bloodraid

**I'm currently writing this story on my phone and am dealing with school at the same time. If there's a long time between chapters I'm sorry. I'm also kinda winging it with this story.** **I also cracked my phone with my stupidity so I might not notice some mistakes.**

~~~

Chapter two

The blood raid

The ship was a ordinary sand ship not being well maintained it made creaking sounds every now and then, it was worrying to Faolan but he did not let this discourage him. I am sitting in the stoarge area eating some fruit from one of the crates. I have to be careful cause if I get caught it could lead to the troop of soilders aboard the ship being alerted. He was currently halfway to Val harbor when suddenly the ship shook violently. Surprised I wondered what was going on then he heard the captain shout "it's a Dah'ren Morhan prepare yourselves!"

Then he heard the screams they were guards being smashed by large boulders "get to the boats save us!", wanting to know what was happening Faolan sneaked up to a hatch and opened it slightlypeering through he saw the guards shoving crew out of the way and only saving themselves. The crew shouted "help us!" The guards shouted at them "go save yourself this is our boat!" Even though they had plenty room for more people the took off. The Morhen saw the tiny boat and jumped out of the sand and impales the whole group while smashing the boat. The sand was stained red with their blood. A hunter came out onto the deck dressed in full high rank ratholos armor. He shouted "it's fine" he can handle this, then he ordered the crew to fire the cannons at the Morhen drawing it closer. He gets a binder from a nearby supply cache and fired it at the Morhen restraining it and pulling it closer. Then he pulls out a great sword that I have never seen before it was fiery it had a faint white glow, had some weird looking runes etched onto it. He then leaps onto the Morhen when it got closer and ran up to the top of its head. He readied his blade charged it then with a great flash of light it tore through the head of the beast straight into the brain. Somehow killing it with one blow he jumped off of the beast back onto the ship. Once he landed it started raining blood from the Morhen. Then the hunter did something strange he lifted his great sword and it seems the blade started drinking the blood seeping into the runes. "I am part of the blood raid the guilds finest warriors" said the hunter "I am Lest and I will expect you to treat me well now that I have shown myself" the crew grateful that they have been saved did anything for him. I spent the rest of the ride scared that I would be found out then destroyed by his blade. When we arrived at Val Harbor I waited until he got off the ship then I made my escape. I needed to get out of public and went to a dark alleyway. I was suprised to see Burn there. "You've made it" he said. "I should tell you who we are, we are called the dark crusade, for we kill the highest ranking officials in the guild, relentlessly attacking the guild. And you are about to be our newest recruit. Meet me on the western border of the harbor when you are ready". Making my decision I said I would see him there tomorrow.

I went around town asking about things as no one knew my face here yet. I figured out that this place is near the capital of the guild Dundorma. Also I found out some info about blood raid. They are elite powerful soilders that are considered unstable as they are as corrupt as the guards and are crazy, their behavior can change suddenly making them unpredictable. Lest is very greedy often saving people just to make them do anything he asks them, The power hungry Lest was on the ship heading back to the capital after a mission far out in the New World. The other members were out of the capital somewher far off.

~~~

**This story is mainly an expirement to improve my skills so I can become better at this and make some quality things. Also if you find typos please tell me I'm trying my best and are usually writing these late at night.**


	3. Chapter3:thedarkcrusade

**I am going to try and start making these chapters longer cause I find these way to short also if you have any tips to improve my story please tell me. I'm also going to be going a bit more in depth and describe more.**

~~~

Chapter 3

The dark crusade

Just as we agreed upon I met Burn by the western border of Val Harbor. As I was walking up to the wall I saw burn leaning against the wall. He was equipped with a hammer it was a Brachydios hammer, with explosive potential it was a powerful damage dealer. _Why does he have a hammer with him? _Burn noticing my puzzled look said "we are going to take down a Captain that has been destroying homes for his own pleasure" he gestured to a manor on a hill, "that is where he lives". The hill not very far away from the wall, had a huge manor on it that was being guarded. The windows of the manor were dark, the door was grand being fairly large, it was beautiful and ornate. The walls we're made of stone and seemed vary sturdy. The roof had towering spires on each corner making it seem like a castle. With a giant glass pyramid in between. After observing the manor we set out to find the best way into it and make our kill.

Faolan still not knowing why he was doing this he asked Burn why are they doing this, he simply replied "this is a test to see if you truly have the skill to join us". _What does he mean? Is this about that guy on the ship? _

The best way into the mansion was a balcony with its door left open on the second floor. "I'll be watching, you'll have to do this alone" Burn said. "Ok as long as you don't get caught and blow my cover"waving goodbye to Burn I started up the hill.

Making my way to the balcony I had to jump behind a shed as a guard walked by. _Wonder what's in this shed? _I waited and listened just to make sure no one is coming. I slowly lifted the latch and pulled the door. In the shed there was a staircase leading down into darkness. Looking around for a light source I saw a torch and lit it with one of my matches. Closing the door behind me I started down the stairs. Eventually it leveled into a hallway, going down the hallway I made sure to make no noice just in case someone was coming down it. The hall way led to a wall with nothing on it._ It has to lead somewhere is there a switch?_ Looking around looking for a trigger to open the door I saw a chain attached to the wall. When I pulled the chain the door started to rise. Revealing a room with a pit on one side and pedestals with several weapons on it. Walking over to the weapons I saw one of each kind of weapon except the lance. The weapons were kind of like the one Lest uses. The runes were not as intricate and the white glow was fainter. On the other side of the room there was a pit. Looking down into the pit I saw bodies, their corpses were drained of blood. _Is this like Lests blade draining the blood from the Morhen and drinking it?_ Shivering I went back to the weapons. There were 13 of them. The dual blades looked interesting to me, they were Fledderklauen, Gore Magalas dual blades. Actually they were all weapons forged from Gore Magala. _Why the Magala are they using some enhanced form of the blight?_ _Or is it something else entirely? _Faolan picked up the dual blades they were shaped like gloves. The fingers were like claws and there was a single blade going down the side. Faolan suddenly felt a visicious clawing at his heart when he put them on, as if the weapon was trying to posses him. Suddenly a loud bell started ringing like an alarm. _Was the weapons trapped?_

I made a run for the exit but it was closed. There was a staircase, I quickly ran up the staircase faster then usual cause of the blades, as if they were empowering me. Suddenly I came to a open area it was the main area of the building. There was guards waiting for me with the Captain in the back. "You should run while you have the chance" the Captain shouted. "Go kill him he's a waste of my time" the Captain told the guards. Thinking about what to do before the guards get to me I remembered how the ceiling was glass. I took my old blade and threw it at the ceiling. The blade flew straight and true, it smashed through the glass sending shards flying. I quickly ducked back to the stairs. The shards stuck into the guards killing some weakening most. One of the guards took some shards into his eyes screaming he ran blindly. Quickly charging into the scattered guards I slashed at them the blades cut into them easily. Their blood was being drained and every time I felt great satisfaction. The Captain used his shield to block the shards. The guards didint last long and it was time for me to kill my target. I charged at the Captain but he blocked my attacks laughing at my useless attacks. He took his lance and swiped at me it struck and I was sent flying. I struck the wall it hurt but I could endure it. "You can't get passed my defense I will wear you down before you can even strike me!" The Captain shouted. I ran at him he held up his shield and got ready to strike me. He tried to stab me this time but I was ready. I jumped onto his lance and kicked him in the face. Dazed by this kick I took the opportunity to grab him but he shoved me off his lance with the side of his shield almost slashing me. "That was a nice attempt but it won't kill me" he laughed. He charged at me with the lance pointing forward, I sidestepped his attack and tried to claw at him. I managed to scratch him wounding him. "That hurt you bitch!" He screamed at me. And tried to swipe me again but I ducked then he took a jab at me which I didn't expect. The tip of the lance stabbed me and knowing how these weapons drain blood I quickly retreated wounded. Now I need to kill him quick and get patched up. I ran at him dodging his attacks then I grabbed his head and tried to crush him. He dropped his lance and shield and put his hands on my arms trying to stop me. The claws of the dual blades helped my as it was draining his blood. We were struggling back and forth. He was begging to weaken as his grip was failing he suddenly kicked at me. Letting go of him I stepped back. He picked up his lance tried to stab me again but I blocked it with the blade part of my dual blades and ran at him. I clawed at his throat landing a peferct strike and he started spewing blood which my blades started absorbing. He cried out in agony grabbing at his neck to try and stop the bleeding which was useless. He went down pooling blood he started laughing weakly before he died.

Leaving the area blood soaked I ran for the trees. When I made it to the trees I stopped and rested for a bit weakened by my fight I waited for Burn. "Well done that went better then expected" Burn said coming out of the shawdows. "How did that go well my cover was blown and I got stabbed" I said. "You killed the target you even got some blood gear" Burn replied. "This will help greatly, you have proven yourself let's head to the base then you will be recruited". We got up and started heading toward Val Harbor.

"We are almost there" Burn said. _So that's what these blood sucking weapons are called. But gear is there armor like this? _We are walking in a forest following a river. "So what's it like?" I said to Burn "it's a fortress under a cliff not far from here". _I wonder how big it will be and how many people there are._ We got through a dense patch of trees then I saw the base it was large set in a great defensive position. The walls were stone and seemed very sturdy. There was few windows and there was a flag draped over the front of the base bearing the same crest as Burns robe. A wyvern being cut in half or slashed clean through. Burn turned to me and said "if your not prepared to go through this turn back now"

~~~

**So I'm going to start making these chapters longer and more in depth and I'm getting better each day so I hope you enjoy it. And i wrote this while being very tired I woke up at 2 in the morning cause as soon as i got back from school I just slept.**


End file.
